Fixing Mistakes
by Quadrantje
Summary: The Techno's are coming, but this time the Mallrats are prepared (alternative Season 4, mainly Bramber, Jebony and Sashaunknown)


Author Notes:  
  
This is a sequel of Correcting Errors, don't worry if you haven't read that one, there's a summary further along this chapter. But first I just want to talk to you all about my reasons for writing this, if you're not interested in that, just skip forward until you reach 'Correcting Errors Summary'. Okay, so I know I told you all in the end of Correcting Errors that my next story would probably be 'Amber's Corrections', but I've altered the plan slightly, you see, that would be the same story as 'Correcting Errors' only from Amber's POV and I did start it, but I suddenly lost interest and started writing fics for other TV shows and movies instead. Now, I continued those for a while and they were fun and really helped to improve my writing (if I may say so), so I enjoyed it. But none of the others got anywhere near as long as my first fic, but I still didn't feel for writing 'Amber's Corrections', so I kept writing other fics. Then they (again) came to season four on TV and I decided I was just gonna leave AC for now, maybe I'll get back to that later, and write on this one instead, I had already planned to write this one anyway, back when I was still writing CE. However, now I reached another problem, I thought CE was a bit to long- winded and complicated and without the speed from the series. So I want to do this one better, but I do want to do it in the same script-like style. Which leads me to the reason for this chapter. You see, I have started on the actual story, but it's threatening to become just as long-winded as CE and I don't want that, so I've decided to reflect on that a bit longer before putting it up here and I'm going away for a week in a few days, so I'll try to do it then. But there was just one problem left, I wanted to start this fic on my birthday (my fifteenth to be precise), which is today. So I've come to the decision to post this chapter now, instead of at the same time as the beginning of the actual story, and give all of you a chance to get accustomed to the scene first and maybe submit a few reviews. Although this fic is gonna be script-like, I'm gonna try to leave out the less interesting pieces and make the chapters longer. Okay, that's about it.  
  
~XXX~  
  
Correcting Errors Summary:  
  
Morgaine somehow ends up in the Tribe world with Amber who just left the Mallrats after the explosion on Eagle Mountain and Ebony telling her she and Bray had a baby. Morgaine then leaves Amber with the Gaians and goes to get Bray and the others and tell them Ambers not dead after which they go get her and take her back to the Mall. Together with Pride, the rest of the Gaians and Sasha who returns and seems to like Morgaine, they defeat the Chosen, although Dal does gets killed.  
  
Okay, that was the short, shorter, shortest version of Correcting Errors, for the whole story, just see the original fic.  
  
~XXX~  
  
Now I'll tell you the status of everybody, because some things have changed:  
  
Morgaine and Sasha are together.  
  
Amber and Bray are married with their first child on the way.  
  
Salene and Ryan are married and parents of a little boy called Daniel.  
  
Lex and Taisan are also married and busy with keeping the Mall safe and healing.  
  
Danni and Pride are together and they have gone back to the Gaians to lead them together.  
  
Ellie and Jack are together as well and Ellie's working hard on the Amulet, which is really popular by now with technical help from Jack and sometimes artistic help from Sasha if there is a poster or other drawing needed.  
  
Alice and Ned have moved to Alice's farm taking Tally and Andy with them and are responsible for most of the Mallrats' food.  
  
Trudy is also still there and has changed Brady's name into Martina, because she finally gave up on her Bray fantasy and decided she liked the name Martina better anyway.  
  
Ebony has recovered from her ordeal of being kidnapped and has opened up a bit, she's now more relaxed and caring and less ambitious.  
  
Cloe and Patsy are seen as the little girls by most of the others, which they don't like to put it mildly.  
  
KC is still a conman and is playing tricks on everybody. He recently had a very nice one where he found a can of hair paint and tried to make Patsy's hair gold, it was just to bad that he can't read the manual because because of that he messed it up and turned her hair into a very strange colour that changed as you looked at it from different angles.  
  
There was also a new guy, Garrett, who seemed to like Trudy. And most of the Mallrats were pretty sure he was at least part of the reason she changed Brady's name.  
  
That's about it. I'll try to post the first real chapter soon and I hope you'll like it. And if you want to know some more about what changed, it's also handy to read the last chapter of CE, there's a lot in there too. 


End file.
